Blind Edmund Movie 1
by BadWolfStark
Summary: What if in the Lion Witch and Wardrobe Esmund was blind! Some charcters may be out of character!


"Edmund get away from there!" Mrs. Pensive yelled, as bombs went off. Edmund felt Peter grab his hand.

"Lucy come on!" Edmund heard Susan yell at his younger sister. Peter grabbed a blanket wrapping it around Edmund's tiny shoulders.

"Wait Dad!" Edmund exclaimed yanking his hand out of Peter's grip and running back inside feeling for the table with his dad's picture. He quickly grabbed it.

"You idiot" Peter yelled tackling him to the ground as a bomb exploded. Peter grunted and picked up Edmund, who held the picture with care.

"can't you think about anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've got us killed! You can't even see!... Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter yelled at Edmund...Edmund whimpered, wiping away his tears

-For Narnia-

"If dad was here he wouldn't make us go" Edmund mumbled as he held Lucy's hand...Beside being older Edmund was smaller than Lucy. And Lucy believed she was the older sibling..

"If dad was here that would mean the war would be over" Peter commented.. Mrs. Pensive gave a quick kiss to Edmund and hugged Peter.

"Take car of the others" Mrs. Pensive whispered, Peter nodded, walking onto the train. They walked into a compartment and waved goodbye to there mom.

-For Narnia-

They where currently in the middle of nowhere, Peter held Lucy's hand while Susan held Edmund's.

"Maybe she forgot about us" Edmund stated, as he hugged himself.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked as a a woman pulled up, the woman nodded.

"Unfortunately so...so this is it?" Mrs Macready rudely asked.

"Yes Ma'am" Peter said.

-For Narnia-

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in his house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow: There will be no shouting...or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter" Mrs. Macready sternly said, her voice ringing all threw the house. Susan slightly reached out to touch the piece of art.

"NO touching of the historical artefacts! And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor." Mrs. Macready yelled, as she watched Edmund try to navigate by touching the walls.

"What's wrong with him" Mrs Macready asked in disgust.

"He's blind Mrs" Lucy whispered, Mrs. Macready rolled her eyes.

"No touching the walls!" Mrs. Macready snapped smacking Edmund's hands.

-For Narnia-

"The sheets feel scratchy" Lucy whispered, as she watched in the corner of her eye, Edmund rub his eyes tiredly.

"Wars don't lasts forever Lucy, where be home before you know it" Susan said trying to comfort Lucy.

"If home's still there" Edmund whispered, glaring at his hands.

"Come on Edmund.." Susan whispered helping him into the bed. While Peter glared at Edmund

"You saw the outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. ... Really. " Peter whispered to Lucy, Lucy smiled and nodded

-For Narnia-

Lucy stared out the window as rain poured down.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar". ... Come on, Peter, Gastrovascular." Susan replied, looking into the book.

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked, bored out of his mind.

"Yes, Edmund stop!" Susan responded as Edmund almost grabbed a glass vase, trying to walk to where Peter and Susan sat. Lucy quickly got up and helped Edmund over to them.

"We could play hide and seek?" Lucy suggested.

"But where already having so much fun" Peter said smiling.

"Oh Pretty Please" Lucy begged, Peter smiled and started to count before he knew it Susan and Lucy both took of running. While Edmund stayed there playing with a ball that rattled when it bounced. It was one of the little toys Edmund could play with.

-For Narnia-

"I'm back" Edmund heard Lucy yell out as Peter stopped counting.

"I don't think you understand how to play" Peter announced as Susan walked out.

"But don't you wanna know where I was?" Lucy asked confused.

"So dose this mean I win?" Susan asked.

-For Narnia-

"The only wood is the back of the wardrobe" Susan commented

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Peter said smiling at her.

"But I wasn't imagining it" Lucy yelled in defense.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy whispered.

"Peter! Where's Edmund?" Susan asked, as they both looked around. Lucy looked around worried, she was always protective of him..Lucy always pretended to be his big sister.

"Peter!"

They heard Edmund yell from downstairs, Peter ran downstairs to find Mrs Macready beating Edmund with a shoe.

"Get off of him!" Peter yelled, Mrs Macready stopped.

"He broke a rule, may this be a listen to all of you" Mrs Macready snapped throwing the shoe to the side.

-For Narnia-

"What where you doing?" Susan whispered as she cleaned the cuts on his face.

"I got lost and when I was touching the walls to find my way back I broke a glass bowl" Edmund muttered to Susan. Susan softly sighed.. Kissing Ed's forehead

-For Narnia-

"And Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket..." Peter yelled throwing it to Susan. It went over her head and hit the very top window.

-For Narnia-

"Well done Peter" Susan said, Peter rolled his eyes.

"Mrs. Macready!" Edmund yelled as he clearly heard her footsteps.

"Run!"

Peter picked up Edmund and they took off running to find a place to hide.

"You've got to be kidding me" Peter whispered as Lucy opened the wardrobe. Edmund whimpered as he could feel he was in a tight space. He always hated small spaces.

"It's alright buddy" Peter whispered to Edmund as they all shoved into the wardrobe. Soon it got really cold..

"I can't believe it" Peter whispered, as he saw woods.

"Peter why is it so cold?" Edmund shivered. Peter frowned, Edmund would always get sicker than them. He was born 2 months premature and his birth was the hardest for mother.

"Edmund Lucy wasn't lying! Where in Narnia" Peter announced, as he tried to place Edmund down, Edmund clung to him, he was always clingy in a new place.

"Here Ed feel" Lucy gently whispered holding snow in her hands. Peter gently helped Ed feel the snow.

"Cold" Edmund whispered as he grabbed some.

"Eww! Ed!" Lucy yelled as Edmund ate some of it, Susan and Peter smiled.

"Maybe we should go back"Susan said in a motherly tone. As she watched Edmund cuddle into Peter trying to find warmth.

"I think Lucy should decide" Peter decided, as he rubbed Edmund's back.

"I Would like for you to meet Mr. Tumnus" Lucy yelled

"Well, Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter exclaimed.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan acknowledged as Peter walked into the wardrobe again

"No... but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these." Peter said handing Lucy and Susan a fur coat

"And if you think about it "logically," we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe" Peter stated, as he grabbed the smallest two he could find and slipped them on Edmund. Lucy lead them to Mr. Tumnus cave.

"Lu wait" Peter yelled as he ran after Lucy. They all ran inside to find it completely destroyed!

"Who would do something like this!" Lucy asked.

"Alright now we should really go back" Susan strictly said grabbing Edmund walking out of cave. Lucy and Peter following Susan..

"PSST"

"Is that a beaver?"


End file.
